Can We Make It?
by Kikihughes14
Summary: Max is bullied and Abused. Can she make it throughthis in one piece? Will Fang be able to bring her back? I know the summery sucks but please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi'ah guys! This is the start of my newest Fan-Fiction. I hope you like it. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: If I was James Petterson Do you think i would be writing on a fanfiction website? No? good, that answeres that question.**

Why? Why me? Why do I have to have the crappiest life of the century? I should explain. I'm Maximum Ride and this is the awful story about my crappy life.

When I turned 13 I was the happiest girl in the world. I had the best parents and the best friend a girl could have. I was popular at my school and life was just perfect. Fang, my best friend, moved away the summer before 8th grade started and my parents got divorced shortly after that. My dad moved out and my mom remarried a man named Jeb. At the end of 9th grade my mother died and my life pretty much hit the fan. Jeb started drinking and abusing me saying that it was my fault that my mother died and that I didn't deserve what I have. Then the kids at school started bulling me. Lissa, the queen bitch, turned the whole school against me. Now, 3 years after my life turned to hell, life pretty much goes like this; wake up, shower, cover scars and bruises, sneak out of house, go to school, get bullied and beat up, go home, get beat up, do homework, sleep. Anyways, back to my currently crappy life.

_Beep Beep Beep_!

Dam that stupid alarm clock. I hit the off button and crawl out of bed. The worm shower helps rinse off the blood from my beating last night. I step out of the shower and towel dry, careful not to reopen any of my wounds. I put on black skinny jeans, a purple top, a grey hoodie, plus a white beanie. With a bottle of counselor I cover up the scars and bruises. I grab by back pack and carefully make my way down the stairs. I stop by the kitchen and grab a slightly mushy apple. I stuff it into my back pack while opening the door and practically running out of my house. I see that the 'for sale' sign on the house next to mine is gone. Someone must have bought it. That was the house that Fang lived in with his younger sister. Only one other couple has lived in that house and they moved out long ago. I slowly walk to school and towards home room.

"And where do you think you're going?" said a nasally voice from behind me. Lissa, just my luck. I say nothing. "Come on bitch where do you think you're going?" I turn around to face Lissa but still stay quiet. "Answer me fat ass." She says.

"I'm going to homeroom, or are you too dumb to know what that is?" I ask. People who have stopped in the hall way now turn to stare at me. Lissa gasps.

"Don't talk to me that way bitch. You're just a fat, stupid, bitchy whore who doesn't even deserve a life on this planet." Lissa shrieks at me. Two of the guys on the football team push me to the ground. Lissa kicks me with her high healed shoe, hitting many of the bruises from my beating last night. After Lissa finishes she and everyone else in the hallway walk away, leaving me on the ground. Slowly I pull myself off the ground and towards home room. I take my seat in the back of the class room. The teacher, Ms. Hares walks into the room right after the last kid has taken his seat.

"Class, today we have a new student." She starts but I begin to draw on my notebook and tune her out.

"Ms. Ride." I hear my name so I look up. "Seems as though you have the same schedule as Mr. Walker here. Would you mind showing him around for the rest of the day?" she asks. I want to decline but instead I just shake my head as a 'yes' as the boy takes a seat next to me. I take a good look at the boy sitting next to me. He is warring all black to match black hair that almost covers his eyes. Those eyes, I would know those black eyes with gold specks any were. Those eyes belong to my best friend Fang Walker. He turns to me and recognition shows in his eyes.

"Max?" he asks.

"Fang?" he nods and I almost scream in joy. But then I think back. Jeb, he would kill Fang. I have to make sure he knows nothing about Fang or his family.

"Wow." He breaths, a half smile spreading across his features. Class ends and I don't get another chance to talk to him until lunch. He follows me to my normal lunch table. I sit alone in the cafeteria.

"So, how have you been?" he asks and I hesitate.

"uh, fine. How about you?" I ask trying to change the subject to him instead of me.

"Good. My dad's job just transferred us back here." He says.

"That's cool. How's little Angel?" I ask. Angel was his adorable 3 year old sister; I guess she's 6 now. He smiles.

"She's so much like you. That same little attitude." He tells me and I smile my first smile in g-d knows how long. "So, how are your parents?" he asks and I drop my gaze to my hands remaining silent. "Max?" he asks. "What? What's wrong?" he asks. I hesitate.

"Uh, um… well, after you left before 7th grade my parents divorced. I haven't seen my dad since then and my mom's uh, well she's dead." I tell him not meeting his gaze. Fang gasps.

"Max. I'm so sorry." He tells me. I nod. I feel tears prick at the back of my eyes and try hard not to let them spill over. We sit in silence until Fang decides to change the subject.

"My parents adopted two new kids you know." He says, posing slightly on the word 'parents'.

"Really?" I say glad to change the subject.

"Yah. Their names are Monique and James but we call them Nudge and Iggy." Fang looks around the room trying to find them. He points out a boy with strawberry blonde hair about our age. "That's Iggy." He tells me. Then he points to a girl with mocha colored skin and brown hair chatting happily to another girl. "And that's Nudge." He explains and I nod. We chat then the bell rings and Fang tells me that we will meet me at my locker after he stops at his. I open my locker and grab my books out of my locker when Lissa and her crew walk up to me.

"You decided to show your face? I think that if I was you I would kill myself. I mean you're, fat and ugly. Not to mention your mother is a drunk." She says.

"What did you say about my mother?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"She is a drunk and a whore just like you." she says getting closer to me. I punch her in the face and three of Lissa's jocks tackle me to the ground. They punch me and hit me taking turns beating me. They are all laughing. One of them kicks me continuously and I'm gasping for air. Brigit, the least bitchiest of the group, tries to pull him away.

"Come on, she can barely breath. Just stop it." She says trying to pull him away from me. He kicks me one last time in the side of the head and walks away with everyone else. I hold my head trying to get the ringing in my ears to subside.

"Oh my g-d, Max!" I hear Fang's voice, though I barley take notice to it. Once the ringing is mostly gone I let go of my head and look at Fang. He looks so concerned.

"Oh my gosh Max what happened?" he asks.

"Lissa and her posse." I tell him.

"We have to get you home now." He says.

"no." I reply almost too quickly. "I mean, um, we shouldn't skip school." I say.

"I don't care." He says finally so I say nothing more. He tries to help me up. I sway my whole world spinning. Fang collects my fallen books and papers. I limp with Fang towards the nurse's office.

"But Fang, I can't call Jeb, he's uh working." I tell Fang.

"Doesn't matter, I will call my mom instead." He says.

"Are you sure we couldn't just go back to class instead?" I ask him. Fang leaves my side and I almost fall over. He catches me just before I hit the ground.

"Does that prove my point?" he says in his cocky 'I know what I'm talking about' voice. I huff and stay silent. We enter the nurse's room.

"Oh my! What happened?" the nurse asks coming over to help Fang hold me up. Fang's about to answer when I interrupt.

"I fell down the stairs." I lie. Fang gives me a questioning look and I silence him with a look that says "We will talk about it later." The nurse sets me down on the little bed in her office.

"What number am I calling?" the nurse asks and Fang speaks up.

"My mother, Anne Walker. Her number should be in the files." Fang tells her. The nurse leaves to call Fang's mother and Fang gives me a pointed look.

"Why didn't you just tell on Lissa and her crew?" he asks.

"'cause, they would just get revenge on me somehow and I don't need that right now." I tell him and he nods. The nurse walks back into the room.

"She says she will be here soon. Mr. Walker, you could go back to class if you want." She says.

"May I stay with Max instead?" Fang pleads. The nurse nods and we wait for Fang's mom. She rushes into the room not 20 minutes later.

"Fang honey, are you alright?" she asks cupping his cheeks.

"Mom! I'm fine." She tells her while motioning to me.

"Oh Max honey, is that you?" she asks and I nod.

"Max fell down the stairs so I took her to the nurse's office but Jeb is working so she couldn't call him. I thought it would be ok if we called you." Fang explains. She nods and Fang helps me to his mother's car. He sits in the back with me. The ride is silent. When we get out of the car Fang helps me towards the door. He sets me down on the couch.

"So Max, how are your parents." Anne asks. I see Fang motioning to stop her.

"It's ok Fang, she can know." I assure him. "My parents divorced before I started 8th grade. My mom remarried but then died a while ago. I now live with my step father Jeb." I tell her as she gasps covering her mouth with her hands. I see the tears spill over onto her cheeks. She was good friends with my mother. Wordlessly she wraps me into a hug. She tells me she's sorry and I nod and thank her.

At about 3:30 I tell Fang that I should go home. I thank Anne and walk towards the door. Fang insists on walking me even though I live next door to him. I walk up to my door and turn to Fang.

"Thank you Fang, a lot." I tell him.

"You're welcome, bye Max." he says. He begins to walk away. The door flies open and Jeb drags me in before closing the door.

**So that was the end of the first chapter. Hope you like it! **

**-Lots of love and Faith-**

** Rockel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi'ah guys! Thanks for all the support that I got. I hope for more reviews but maybe next time! R&R! Thanks!**

_Previously: "You're welcome, by Max." He says. He begins to walk away. The door flies open and Jeb drags me in before closing the door._

"You little bitch! You're such a slut and a whore!" Jeb screams at me. He breaks the empty beer bottle in his hand on the door before hitting me with it. Some of the shards dig into my skin on my arm where he hit me. He then produces a knife from his pocket. He carves words into my skin. I can only make out some of them "bitch, slut, worthless, fat, ugly" are only some of them. I bite my bottom lip to keep myself from screaming. Jeb leaves me as a bloody mess before passing out on the couch. I crawl up to my room and into the bath room, taking out my first aid kit. I look in the mirror at the words Jeb has carved into my skin and cry. After I take a shower to wash off the blood I wrap the cuts covering my torso and pick the remaining glass out of my skin. I then hobble out of the bathroom and crawl into bed.

This time in the morning Fang is waiting for me in front of my house.

"Hey." Fang says with a slight smile before frowning. "Hey who was that man and why was he in such a hurry?" Fang asks. I stiffen.

"That was Jeb, my step dad." I say. Fang puts his arm over my shoulder and I stiffen, trying as hard as I can not to flinch at his touch. As we walk to school my torso begins to throb right where Jeb cut into it. I try to cover my limping as much as I could. Today the kids at school only picked on me mentally instead of physically. Fang kept a close eye on me though in between classes.

Fang and I ate lunch together. Or rather, Fang ate and pestered me about not having a lunch. I ate an apple that Fang had bought me, claiming to not be hungry even though I'm pretty sure my stomach tried to eat it self already.

Fang invited me over to his house after school and I excepted gladly. Fang and I walked towards his house together, just passing mine on the way. Once we were inside I heard three hellos. One from Fang's mom, one from someone in the kitchen, and one from Angel. She ran up to Fang and jumped. He caught he with tons of grace and hugged her back. Angel turned to me, still in Fang's arms and inspected me for a second.

"Max?" She asked and I nodded. "Max!" she screamed. Fang put her down and she jumped into my arms.

"Hey Ange. I'm surprised you remember me." I told her. It's true, the last time we saw each other she was three.

"How could I forget? Fang talks about you non-stop!" she tells me and I laugh.

"Oh does he now?" I reply. I set Angel down and Fang leads me into the kitchen. In the kitchen making sandwiches is Iggy, I think.

"You must be the Max that is making our little Fangy so happy!" Iggy yells and hugs me. I scream. My knees buckle and fall towards the earth.

It's Jeb! He found me! He's gonna hurt me! Then Fang's voice breaks through to me.

"Max! Come on Max it's me, Fang!" He shouts. I open my eyes that I hadn't even realized were screwed shut. My cheeks are wet with tears and I wipe them off as I sit up.

"I'm sorry Max! I didn't mean to spook you so bad." Iggy says looking really sincere.

"It's ok Iggy." I say as Fang helps me up and into his room. I sit on his navy bed comforter as he pulls out the chair from his desk and sits next to me.

"What was that about?" Fang asks.

"Can we not talk about it?" I request. Fang nods looking hesitant.

"You really scared Iggy though. He thought he broke you or something." Fang says with a smile of amusement. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I take it out.

_Max! Home Now! -Jeb_

I read the text and try to keep my face impassive.

"I gotta go Fang." I tell him.

"Are you sure?" He asks. I nod.

"Jeb will kill me if I don't get home soon." I tell him. But it's true. Jeb has almost killed me multiple times. Fang nods and leads me to the door.

"Bye Max. See you tomorrow." Fang waves to me.

"Bye Fang." I turn and practically run to my house. I drop my back pack next to the stares and Jeb grabs me by the collar dragging me into the kitchen.

"Bitch!" He screams. He picks up and already burning frying pan and presses it to my collar-bone. I scream as I smell by burning flesh.

"You're so worthless!" Jeb drops me and kicks my torso, possibly breaking some of my ribs. He stumbles into the living room and passes out. Slowly I patch myself up in my bathroom. My homework is already finished so I crawl into bed and cry myself to sleep.

Fang is waiting for me outside again as we walk towards the school. I pull up my hoodie in order to hide the bandages from my burnt collar-bone.

"I have to go to my locker, but we will meet right here ok?" Fang tells me. I nod and turn to open my locker. I pull out a couple of books and shove some into it. I hear Lissa nasally voice and cringe.

"Hey there bitch." she says. I say nothing and turn to walk away. "Hey, you're not getting out of this so easily." Lissa taunts me and pushes my books to the floor. I bend down to pick them up. Lissa kicks one of the binders away from the other. I pick up the first. Fang picks up the other as he walks toward me.

"Don't you ever get sick of them?" He asks handing me my binder.

"Yah, but there's not much I can do." I tell him truthfully. We walk to our first period class in silence. At lunch we walk together to our table. Iggy walks up to our table followed by another boy our age with crystal blue eyes and spiky blonde hair.

"Hi guys this is my friend Gazzy. Gazzy this is my brother Fang and his best friend Max." Iggy introduces us. "Can we sit with you guys?" Iggy asks shyly.

"The more the marier." I tell the boys and they sit down. I chew lazily on a mushy apple as everyone else eats their lunches. Fang tries to offer me food but I decline. After school Fang and I part at our houses after walking home. I sneak inside and check the whole house for Jeb. Nope. Good!

Maybe I can get past today without any injuries. Wow, my life is sad.

**There you guys go! Hope you lke it! **

**-Lots Of Love and Faith-**

** Rockel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I was in the hospital and then I had the stomach flu and a bunch of other crap that I don't especially feel like telling you about. But hope you like the chapter and I'm sorry again! Don't kill me. **

Iggy P.O.V. **(Bet you didn't see that one coming)**

Something's definitely up. We have been here almost two weeks and I see it everyday. It's Max. I know that I don't know her as well as Fang does. But he knows the old Max, not the new one. The Max that I know is silent and alone. She gets bullied by all the other kids. She stands tall and strong. But I see it. The pain hidden behind her eyes. The fear she tries to mask. I see her sunken eyes and bruised skin. She's too skinny and all too pale. Her hopeless face and eyes void of flinches and scared movements. She's hard from years of roughage. Then there's the blood. It'll seep through the back of her shirt or through her pant leg. She avoids conversation about her self and will shut down if you continue. When she thinks that no ones looking her eyes will gain this look, she looks like a puppy that got kicked.

I can see it. I don't think that Fang can though. He's too glad to have her back that he doesn't even realize that she's not even all there.

Slowly I walk into Fang's room. It's late Friday night. We had invited Max over for a movie night but she declined, saying that she had to get home. Fang is laying on his back, eyes facing the ceiling, as if deep in thought.

"Hey Fang." I say before laying down next to him, mirroring his position.

"Hey Igs." He greats.

"What was Max like when you two were younger?" I ask.

"Well, she was quite the little dare devil. She would scale buildings and jump from tree to tree. She had the most amazing honey brown eyes and curly brown sun streaked hair. She had a smile that could light up the whole universe and a laugh that was more musical than any piece of music. She would make the cutest faces at me to make me laugh and gave me odd nicknames.

"Her house always smelled of chocolate chip cookies and hugs, I don't even know if that's possible, but that's what it smelled like. It was so easy to be around her. We did everything together like we were joined at the hip. We hung out all the time. Never told each other anything but the truth. She was so funny and lively. I kind of miss that. Some of it's gone now and I don't know why." Fang pauses for a second. "I wish I had never left. So much happened to her when I was gone. Fist her parents split, then her mother dies. And I couldn't even go to the funeral with her." He finishes, almost in a whisper.

"But you're here now. I think that you should try to get Max to open up to you. I know she's sad about her mothers death, but there's something else. Something that she's not telling us and it's making her closed off." I tell him. Fang nods. He pulled out his phone.

"I'm gonna ask Max if she could spend the night tomorrow. You could bring Gazzy and Nudge could bring somebody too. I think it would be fun." He suggests.

"Yah totally. Why don't you text her and we can wait for a reply together while watching a movie." I agree. We walk into the big living room and turn on the third Harry Potter movie. Max didn't text back until the movie was nearly over.

"She says that that sounds like fun and she can't wait. I guess we should all meet up here around 4ish." Fang says. I nod. Eventually we go to bed, both unable to wait for tomorrow.

Max's P.O.V.

Jeb had beaten me when I had gotten home and then again when I asked if I could spend the night at Fang's. Eventually he just passed out on the couch, leaving me to deal with the blood on the kitchen floor. After taking a short shower and changing into fresh sweet pants and tank top I went back down stairs to clean off the blood. I wiped it off with a mop before polishing it and spraying the house to get rid of the lingering beer and blood smell. Finally I was done and collapsed onto my bed.

In the morning Jeb was gone again and I was glad. I took out one piece of bred for toast, knowing that Jeb would know if I took too much. I then scavenged the house for loose change and bills. All of my inheritance money is in a bank account that I won't be able to open until I'm 18 so I have to make do for the moment. I had collected $20.50 by three. Wait! I'm supposed to be there around four! I run upstairs and take a hair wash before covering a large bruise forming on my cheek and the scars around my face. The shirt that I ware has three-quarter sleeves so it's a pain to cover all the scars, bruises, and, bumps but I manage. I gather my phone, a hair brush, spare clothes, PJs and a blanket before throwing it all in a bag and heading towards the door. I lock the front door and head towards Fang's house. He answers the door immediately with a smile and a cheerful "Hello!"

"Wow. What's got you all happy?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Not much. I just can't wait to hang out with all my friends and my one best friend." He smiles. Iggy walks up behind him, wrapping him in a hug.

"Awe thanks Fangy! You're my best friend too!" He says in a falsetto voice. Fang roles his eyes and leads me into their living room. The room is littered with blankets, pillows, snacks, and anything else you would need for a proper sleep over.

"Wow. I don't think that I've had a sleepover since you moved away." I say turning to Fang. He smiles sheepishly at me before whisking my bag off my shoulders and leading me into the kitchen.

"Hi mom." Fang greets.

"Hi Fang. Hello Max." She says.

"Hi Ms. Walker." I say politely. She smiles and pulls out a tray of chocolate chip cookies. My mom used to make chocolate chip cookies all the time. The smell always makes me happy, sad, hungry, and remorseful at the same time. But mostly it's hungry right now. I quickly snatch one off the tray and stuff the warm gooey cookie into my mouth. Fang chuckles at me.

"You know, some things never change Max." He says.

"Aint dat right Fangless." I say, calling him one of my favorite nicknames for him from when we were kids. He laughs again and steels a cookie for himself. His mother laughs at us, obviously amused at our behavior.

After meeting Nudge's friend Ella we all ate diner together. And by all I mean; Me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Ella, Angel, Mr. Walker, and Mrs. Walker. It was loud but also tons of fun. Then we settled in for a movie. Angel sat curled up in a couple of blankets in front of the TV, Gazzy and Iggy claimed one couch while Nudge and Ella clamed the other. Fang and I shared the love seat, the same way we always had when we were younger, with one big blanket draped over the two of us. We watched the old movie, the Jungle Book. It was cute. Then we put Angel to bed and watched Grown Ups 2 and Warm Bodies.

Ella and Nudge had fallen asleep long ago and the boys were drifting off too. I turned off the movie once everyone was asleep and snuck out. I sat in Fang's backyard on the swing that hung off the tree. Fang's dad had helped us put it there when were 7. I loved it so much, Fang would push me from behind and we would both laugh. We spent a lot of time out here actually and it looked gorgeous lit up by moon and stars. I hear a creek behind me and turn my head. Fang's watching me from the big French doors to the house.

"Oh. Hey." I say. Fang walks over to me and sits on the dew filled grass, leaning against the tree.

"Hey." He looks like he's deciding if he wants to say something else or not. Finally he makes up his mind and opens his mouth again. "Max, we can tell each other everything right?" He asks.

"Yah." I say instantly feeling bad that I haven't told him about Jeb yet.

"Good." He says. "So why are you hiding something from me?" He asks.

"Fang... I... it's just that... I..." I open and close my mouth like a fish out of water. I take a deep breath deciding what I'm going to do. "Why don't you ask me a question and we'll start there." I tell him.

Fang gets up and walks over to me. slowly he uses his thumb to rub away the concealer covering a large bruise on my cheek.

"Explain to me that. Who did that to you Max?" He asks with a broken tone.

"Jeb." I whisper unable to meet his eyes.

"Jeb?" Fang asks.

"Fang, things have changed a lot since you left. I'm not that same person. That Max is gone. The new me is different. Everyday passes by and I have to worry who's going to beet me up and who I'm going to loose next. I'm scarred and broken Fang. I have fallen over and I don't know if I'll be able to get up this time." I finish. Fang wraps me in a big hug and I cry my first tears since my mothers death into Fang's shirt.

"Max I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I hadn't have left." Fang says. I hiccup.

"You're wrong. It would have all happened the exact same. None of this is your fault." I tell him. I wipe away my tears, efficiently wiping off all my concealer. Fang sees the other bruises and scars and inhales. He pulls me to him again and cries onto my shoulder. After we've both stopped crying I stand and take Fang's hand. He stands and looks at me in confusion.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"Somewhere important. I haven't been able to go yet and I think that you should come with me." I tell him. Fang allows me to pull him along as we exit his house and begin down the street. After about half an hour we are there. I pull a single pink rose from the garden in the front and start to weave my way through to the place we are headed.

Finally we are standing right in front of my mothers grave. I sit down on the ground and pull Fang down with me. I squeeze Fang's hand and he squeezes mine back. I gather my thoughts before beginning.

"Hi mom. I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I miss you, a lot. Fang's with me too. I'm glad that he's back and I'm sure you would be too. I wouldn't be here if Fang wasn't with me so you can thank him for that. Life's been difficult without you. Jeb drinks a lot. But I know that it's only because he loves you and misses you a lot. I just wish that he wouldn't take it out on me. I hope you're happy in heaven because I know that it's where you are right now, and I know that you're looking down on me. I'm sorry again for not coming sooner. I love you." I finish kissing the pink rose and setting it in front of her tomb stone. A few tears leek down my cheeks. Fang knowing that I would want him to begins to talk.

"Hi Ms. Ride. I'm sorry that I couldn't have come to your funeral and been there for Max. I'm not going to let anything happen to Max, I swear. I know that Max is sad that you're gone and I am too. I'm here for her because I want to and I know that it's what you would want also. I hope that you're in a better place. I sure do miss you and I know my mom does too. She says hi by the way." He pauses. "I'm sorry that I couldn't have spent more time with you but I'm here now and I guess that counts for something. I love you and I love Max too." He finishes. I pull Fang into a hug.

"Thank you." I whisper Fang nods. I'm not so sure how long we sat like that, hugging in front of my mothers grave but it felt good and I think it was just what I needed.

**Hi guys! Hope you liked and sorry again about the delay. Please R&R even bad reviews are welcome, anything really is helpful even if it's just one word or even a whole freaking paragraph I don't care! Thanks and that's a wrap for the day. **

**-Lots of Love and Faith- **

**Rockel **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi y'all. Don't mind me, just updating. Hope you liked my last chapter and hope you like this one even better. Ok go on, Read and review if don't mind taking the time to make my day a little bit brighter. Ok I'll stop stalling now. **

Max's P.O.V.  
After we were finished we went and got breakfast from Panera for us all. It was about 7am when we got back with the food. The only person up was Angel. She skipped over to us.

"Hi Fang! Hi Max! What were you doing out so early?" She asks innocently.

"We were just out visiting someone and then we picked up breakfast for us all." I explain to her.

"Oh, ok." She says cheerfully. "Max?" She asks looking shy.

"Yah sweetie?" I wonder what she's going to ask me.

"Would you please push the swing for me?" She asks twirling the edge of her nightgown between her fingers. I almost die at how cute she looks.

"Of course Ange, come on." I say taking her hand and walking with her to the backyard. She hops onto the swing and I push for a while in silence.

"Can you sing to me Maxie?" Angel asks me innocently.

"...Sure." I answer hesitantly. "I don't know if it'll be any good though because I haven't sung in a while." I tell her honestly.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Well I used to sing with my mom all the time. But she's gone now." I try to explain.

"How is she gone? Did she leave you?" Angel asks not understanding.

"No, she died Angel." I tell her. Angel drags her feet on the ground to stop before turning around in the swing and wrapping her small arms around my torso.

"I'm sorry Max." She says.

"It's ok." I mumble into her golden curls.

"I still want you to sing to me though." She says and I chuckle.

"Ok Angel." She turns back around. I begin singing.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise _

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly  
Blackbird fly  
In to the light of the dark black night _

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise _

_Blackbird fly  
Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night _

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free (x3) _

I hear clapping from behind me and whip around to see Fang watching us.

"That was amazing. Where did that song come from?" He asks looking amazed.

"I sang it at my mothers funeral. I wrote it about you actually." I tell him truthfully.

"You could become a professional singer." He says. I turn my attention back to pushing Angel. I would rather get out of this hell hole then live a thousand famous lives. I don't think that I'll ever do anything. I'm just hoping to be able to live long enough to get out of here.

"Really you could." Fang says running around to the front of the swing so that he's facing me.

"Right... Ok." I say sarcastically. Fang's about to respond when my hone goes off in my pocket. I read the text message.

_Max. Home. Now.  
-Jeb_

I try to keep the horror off my face as I read the text. I stop the swing and hug Angel before turning to Fang.

"I've gotta go." I tell him.

"Are you sure? Please just stay here." He pleads with me.

"Fang I'd have to go back eventually. This way I'll be in less trouble." I explain to him.

"Ok." He says wrapping me in a hug. "Be safe."

"Always." I run to grab my bag and exit the house, running to my front door and entering. I set my bag down at the foot of the stares before checking the house for Jeb. He's sitting in the kitchen with an evil smirk and a knife.

"I lost my job today." Oh deer. This can not be good.

**I know it's a pointless chapter but it'll get more interesting I swear! Please read and review. Thanks for sticking with me guys! I promise I'll update soon as long as you promise to review. Thanks. Hope you have a great weekend! **

**-Lots of Love and Faith- **

**Rockel **


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey guys! How's it going? I'm updating since I'm in the hospital right now. I guess that kinda explains why I didn't update sooner. Sorry 'bout that by the way. Well... here we go I guess. Onward towards another chapter.**

Fang's P.O.V.  
I can't stop thinking of Max. I can't help but be worried about her, I mean for goodness sake! She's abused! She told me this morning and I've been freaking out ever since, of course I would never tell anyone that. All the others left earlier today, now it was just me and Iggy sitting on the couch watching a football game. Iggy mutes the T.V. and turns to me.

"So?" he starts. "Did you get a chance to talk with Max?" He asks purely curious. I nod. "What did she say?" Iggy asks me, practically jumping on me from his spot on the couch. Should I tell Iggy? I know Max wouldn't want me too, but I kinda have to right? I mean, I know that I can trust him. But what if Max finds out and thinks I betrayed her trust? I just can't keep this al to myself, right? I sigh having made up my mind.

"Iggy, Max is abused. It's bad Iggy, it's so bad." I tell him, dropping my head into my hands. Iggy stays very quiet for a few minutes his eyes calculating his brain thinking, just trying to proses.

"Are you sure?" Iggy asks in a whisper.

"Iggy I saw the bruises and the scars." I breathe. "I don't know what to do... I'm so worried about her." I tell Iggy the truth.

"Why did she leave this morning?" Iggy asks me.

"Jeb texted her. It must have been pretty bad 'cuz her face turned to one of pure horror." I explain to Iggy.

"We have to tell someone." Iggy says in a hurry.

"We can't. I told Max the same thing and she told me that finally she has friends again, she has something to live for. I don't think I could take that away from her. And honestly, I don't know if I could handle loosing her again either." I pause. "I feel so powerless and I can't stop worrying. I know we're just next door but I'm so scarred. What do we do Iggy?" I tell Iggy honestly.

"Don't worry. Max has lasted this long, what's another few days until we can figure out how to get her out of there. We'll see her tomorrow and I'm sure she'll be fine." Iggy tries to make me feel better even though I know for sure he's lying through his teeth. "Why don't you text her. That'll make you feel better." He continues. I pull out my phone while Iggy turns back on the T.V.

_Hey_

I send the text to Max and put my phone down on the coffee table. The game is just background music now as we wait for my phone to go off. After 20 antagonizing minutes my phone buzzes on the table and we both dart forward to see the text.

_Hi Fang_

The text is small and I reply instantly.

_How's it going?_

I ask. After a few minutes of waiting another reply comes.

_Fine _

I grit my teeth. I know she's lying to me but I also know that she isn't going to tell me the truth. I send my reply.

_Good _

"You know she's lying right?" Asks Iggy, seeming mortified that I supposedly didn't know that my own best fried was lying to me. I nod, not being able to find the words to describe what I feel at the moment.

_I gotta go. See you tomorrow _

I'm disappointed about seeing the text, wishing that I could talk to her longer. I send a quick goodbye text and put my phone down. Iggy lays his head back. We're both thinking the same thing; what are we going to do. The rest of the day goes by quickly and soon I'm laying in my navy bed staring at the ceiling. Can it only be three years ago that I moved away and not even two weeks since I've been back? Each seems like an infinity in its self. I roll over and fall asleep.

In the morning my stupid alarm clock wakes me up. Getting ready for me in never too terribly exiting, seeing as I almost always wear the same thing. This time Iggy joins me in front of Max's house. She comes walking out of her house. I notice that she's slightly limping and has much more canceler covering her face then usual. She gives us a dry smile and I notice her trying not to move her ribs too much. No one says a word while we enter the school and separate to our lockers, me unwillingly. All I can think is, oh dear.

Hey guys! Kinda pointless I know but hey! Cut me some slack, I'm doin the best I can. Either way, hope you like. Please please please please R&R! By.

-Lots of Love and Faith-

Rockel


End file.
